


Boys Keep Swinging

by phaetonschariot



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaetonschariot/pseuds/phaetonschariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Neal Caffrey vid to David Bowie's Boys Keep Swinging</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Keep Swinging

  
  



End file.
